Freddy Beaumont
"Freddy Beaumont", as he currently goes by, is a character in the online M.M.O. The Secret World. Beaumont is initially introduced as the overseer of the self-help new-age hippie like movement called the Morninglight. In time the Morninglight are shown to have a more sinister angle and Beaumont himself an even more sinister angle still. Beaumont is established in the game's lore as having been seen skulking around Kingsmouth Maine numerous times over the past hundred years but in truth he has been around even before that. Beaumont wants the magical sword dubbed Excalibur for his own agenda, the sword is a powerful divine weapon but carries with it a terrible curse, one Beaumont is more than happy to thrust upon the land in order to get his prize. He is voiced by actor Tim Bentinck. The Lady Margaret and the Fog The Secret World starts off in Kingsmouth Maine where a mysterious fog has rolled in and a zombie plague has broken out. The Fog rolled in one day and seemed to ensnare the residents of the town who were all compelled to walk out into the sea and beneath the waves where they drowned. The few people who did not drown either were inside all day and unable to be reached by the fog, were mystically protected by ancient and forgotten warded areas or restrained by friends and family not affected by it. The Fog came in with the boat know as the Lady Margaret had uncovered a miraculous discovery out at sea while fishing, an ancient sword swallowed up by a ship wreck. Upon setting sights on the blade the crew was compelled to get the blade at all costs and nearly died fishing it out. The crew also nearly killed each-other over who would get to keep the sword eventually the ship got back to shore and the captain, Joe Slater, who saw what was happening to him and his friends decided the blade needed to go someplace safe and gave it to the town council members who shipped it off to a secure location. When the Lady Margaret came in the crew noticed the fog from out at sea seemed to come with them but the think miasma was no normal fog and refused to leave. Less than a day after the Lady Margaret had come back to land the Draug arrived and with them the fog began to pull at the people turning their corpses into foot soldiers for the Draug slavers. The Dawning of Endless Night The first real mission of the game is to find out what the source of the fog is and neutralize it. For the Templars the mission is simple destroy evil monsters, for the Illuminati, Kingsmouth was an Illuminati territory, one largely benign but still representative of a responsibility, and for the Dragon the mere notion of a major occult phenomena occurring in one place meant it represented too many plausibly important factors to overlook. Whatever the faction or goal the player will hunt down the source of the zombies and quickly link it to the fog, which itself is linked to the Lady Margaret and that in-turn was linked to the sword. In the course of investigating the sword the player will encounter Beaumont, a member of the Morninglight, new age cult with a hippie-like aesthetic. The player will overhear Beaumont speaking with his fellow Morninglight member, Cassandra King, who specialized in tempting new members to sign their lives away to the cult through flirtatious and vampish advances. Cassandra asks Beaumont what he is looking for and he states he needs to find a sword. When Cassandra asks what the significance of the sword is, Beaumont tells her it doesn't concern her, continued pressuring from Cassandra only earns Beaumont's contempt and the two break-up on the spot when it is revealed that neither really cared about the other outside of sex. After overhearing the discussion the player will follow Beaumount to recover some artifacts, though Beaumont will escape with his artifacts, the player will be able to follow him. Beaumont took the artifacts with him to Innsmouth Academy, a private school that secretly taught magic to it's members in addition to normal classes and sent all graduating students the Illuminati's way, as the Illuminati were the ones sponsoring it. Questioning the Headmaster, witch-doctor and valedictorian Hayden Montag, Anabel Usher and Carter, the player will find the sword was shipped in not too long ago and stored in a sub-basement but that the area was heavily warded, hence why Beaumont needed the artifacts. Once the player gets to the Innsmouth vault, sure enough they find Beaumount, who already has the sword. Beaumont states he has what he came for and needs to leave and he can not have the player following him. Beaumont says he'd kill the player if he could but that he knows they will just come back to life again because of their powers (which in-game is used to justify infinite continues/respawning as all part of the player's supernatural awakening). So instead Beaumont calls in a powerful undead to keep the player busy while he escapes with the blade. Trying to track down Beaumont, the player will need to search The Blue Mountain area for someone who knows about hot spot areas Beaumont might hold up in. Upon talking to the widow Eleanor Franklin, the player will soon find out about Elenor's late husband and his old mine. The Franklin Mine was a sole income of the town for many years. The local native American tribe of the Wabanaki had rioted against it's construction as being sacrilegious to their culture. The mine was eventually built despite the Wabanaki objections and numerous accidents happened there, from poisonous gas pockets irrupting, to cave-ins, to several bizarre fits or insanity and ultimately at least two of it's owners, including Elenore's late husband, ending up committing suicide. Checking up on the mine upon hearing it's checkered past the player will find the mine is actually irrupting in Filth a previously discovered substance in the intro which infects people turning them into insane broken shells. The mine will be crawling with Draug, who are all attracted to the area and signs of entry point to someone having recently broken inside. Following the trail the player will find Beaumont inside however Beaumont will easily over-power the player at first and expel her or him with his wards. Outside the mine the player will meet some of the Wabanaki. The Wabanaki will unite for the first time in years after some base-breaking business with selling the mine and issues of marrying outside the tribe, however in light of recent events the tribe decides to bury their more petty concerns in favor of helping exorcise the evil infesting the Mountain. The player is told of a ritual to remove Beaumont's wards allowing passage for a more formal fight. After going to visit three holy sites left behind by Nordic sailors and guarded by the Wabanaki up until then the mine will be clear to enter. Upon re-trekking into the mine Beaumont will engage the player in a formal battle with his own magic and the sword as a weapon. Once Beaumont is beaten the player will be transported to a dream-like world on behalf of Beaumont's sponsors, The Dreamers, the so-called gods he intended to wake. Beaumont, battered and drained will meet Cassandra in the tunnels who grabs the sword for her self, turning on her former ally and lover. According to the Illuminati Beaumont was drained of all his powers after the fight and they personally sent him off to an asylum to let him stew in an environment that would write him off as genuinely crazy. The Darkness War Solomon Island had contact with supernatural forces long long before the fog rolled in. The combination of Lore collectibles, the Dungeon instance known as The Darkness War and the mission, Strangers from a Strange Land, all paint a picture of events in pre-colonial Maine. At least 1000 years prior to present day, the Wabanaki tribe encountered an invasion by South American natives, specifically The Mayans. The Mayans were told by their priests that they were on a holy pilgrimage to release The Filth from the fissure beneath the Blue Mountain on Solomon Island. The Mayans actually seemed to worship the Filth and so that which the ancient Wabanaki considered a place of poison and evil, their invaders actively sought out to unleash upon the world. The Wabanaki fought but were outmatched until another group of pilgrims joined the battle, Vikings. What history credits as Viking explorers who had gotten lost and accidentally discovered North America was in-fact a group of the Nordic warriors on a holy vision quest from Odin to combat the evil that was about to be unleashed. The Vikings arrived with Odin's sword, the blade currently referred to as Excalibur and eventually sought after by Beaumont all those centuries later. The Vikings used the blade to kill the Mayans baptized in Filth who were constantly reanimated as mad monsters by The Filth. With the Vikings there to keep them down, the Wabanaki pressed their attack against the Mayans and won the battle. The most fanatical of the Mayans were slain upon bathing in The Filth while the remainder all took to the sea and fled back to South America. After the Wabanaki defeated the Mayans and the monsters they summoned, the Vikings sanctified the area with the light of the blade and sealed the rift, The Filth that existed would still dwell deep bellow the mountain but would be trapped away for years until the mine was created. The Vikings stayed for a few years to have families with the Wabanaki but eventually they knew they must return to their homeland and return the sword. However when they left the shores they were struck down. In truth the Mayans had been mobilized by the trickster god Loki, who had walked among them in mortal guise and indoctrinated them by perverting their religion to Filth worship. The pilgrimage of the Mayans to Solomon Island was in truth all Loki's doing, this is likely a large part of what garnered Odin's attention to have his followers go aid the Wabanaki with his own sword on their side. Loki had disappeared when he saw the Vikings arrive but when he saw them leave he placed a curse on them. Loki sunk their ships with a great storm and then bond The Filth to the sword, though not in it's normal black ooze form but rather in an air-born form. This was The Fog, the ships were sunk, the Vikings drowned on their way home and the sword was lost to the sea. Loki left to attempt to put another sun worshiping people on the path of The Filth and left for Egypt, playing a hand in the cult of Aten. When encountered in Innsmouth Beaumont says he wasted all his time looking for a hammer when the blade was just off the shore of Solomon Island all along. Combined with Lore which states Beaumont was searching for something in 1712 and the fact that Loki's goals were very much the same as Beaumont's to say nothing of Mayans, the Cult of Aten and The Morninglight, all being sun associated cults who were made to believe that The Filth was a form of enlightenment, Beaumont would appear to be in-fact Loki himself, banished from Asgard in human form. This also plays into Beaumont's boasts about having gods to wake. The Dreamers mirror very closely the mythological harbingers of Ragnarok which Loki had allied himself with to spite his brother, Thor and father, Odin. After the Fog was attached to the blade it was dragged to shore when it was fished out by the Lady Margaret, uncovering the long lost treasure of Odin and attracting Beaumont to Solomon Island in the first place to finally one-up his brother and spite his father for banishing him from the realm of the Gods. Skills and Abilities "Beaumont" has a variety of abilities. Independent of the blade. "Beaumont"'s favorite trick is to conjure duplicates of himself, the duplicates are not illusions and all are governed by the same hive-mind, however they are relatively weaker and used mainly to cast spells while the original handles the physical attacks. He possesses necromantic abilities that allow him to hide from and commune with the Draug. As he is working with The Filth, he can summon the Filth Guardians, wolf-like manifestations of The Filth itself. "Beaumont" is also stated to be immortal and possesses knowledge from previous ages, periods when society evolved to it's highest possible point before being wiped-away through this and that dooms-day scenarios and left to start over, as such "Beaumont" considers magic to be a form of technology lost to most of the world and even states that the player's abilities wreak of primative magics. With the Excalibur "Beaumont" can project deadly energies either as concentrated beams or an area of effect around himself, or more often than not, his alternate duplication forms, as such, if the player does not take the time to remove at least one or two of the duplicates the energy attacks of the Excaliburs will almost certainly overtake them with nowhere to hide. Excalibur was made to instill fear in the forces of evil with holy energy but "Beaumont" instead has used this power to herd those forces to and from specific locations. Excalibur can seal rifts and actually erase The Filth, Loki however is of-course far more interested in using the malleability the blade holds over The Filth to break the wards holding The Filth in place and actually widen the fissure in the mine and other such dimensional hot-spots. In addition to all this, Excalibur make's the user and any he/she chooses to be bathed in it's light, to become super-human strong, fast and tough. Excalibur appears to have a draw-back though, it actually consumes the powers of the wielder and if the sword is ever removed from the wielder it takes with it all their power, even if that power was originally independent of the sword, presumably "Beaumont" is still immortal but other than that he now has no powers or abilities that differentiate him from a normal human being; Because of this the Illuminati intentionally pass him off as a mad-man and stick him in an asylum to stew upon his defeat. Category:Sorcerers Category:Illusionists Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Con Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Necromancers Category:Family Murderer Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Summoners Category:Multipliers Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Living Villains Category:Usurper Category:Harbingers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Light Category:Defilers Category:Outright Villains Category:Deities Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil